


Typical

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dark, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master decides not to talk for awhile and it drives the Doctor crazy. Plot twist near the end. >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to mah best friend who will remain anonymous until he says I can say his name. :3
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Enjoy the story! Took a little break from the series. School. .-.  


* * *

The Master felt patient. So he waited, waited for 3 months in silence to drive the Doctor mad, out of his own boredom. The Doctor, of course, had tried every way to coax him out of his silence to no avail. Soon, after 4 months of this sudden punishment, he gave up and lay defeated on his bed, wanting to scream at him to stop. But that would tell him that he won. He hadn't. The Master came into the room and lay next to him, preparing to slumber silently again when the Doctor began to pull the Master to him, lightly caressing his face. The Master snarled and pushed him off with his elbow, ramming him into the wall. The Doctor whimpered and curled into a ball, ignoring the striking pain in his back. The Master was still facing away from him, sleeping soundly. The Doctor whimpered and tried nudging the Master's back, which resulted in a bone breaking shove into the wall, again. But the Doctor wouldn't give up. He tried everything, annoying the Master more than he ever could have until the Master grabbed the Doctor's hair and Flung him off the bed. The Doctor cried out in pain and curled Into a tight ball on the floor, obviously not wanted. He soon fell into a shallow slumber. 

When he awoke, he stretched and failed to notice the Master, hissing in delight in the corner. When the Doctor got up, he was immediately grabbed by the Master and hugged from behind. The Doctor let out a yelp from the sudden attack. "Master!" the Master grasped him tighter, ripping the air from the Doctor's lungs. The Doctor coughed and writhed in his grasp. He cried out as he heard one of his ribs crack. That's when the Master let go and stood back. The Doctor crumpled to the floor, coughing and sputtering, curling into himself. It hurt. So much. The Master smiled down at him, relishing in his pain.  "Master!" the Doctor choked. The Master sat next to him and grabbed a tuft of his hair. He pulled him up to eye level and hissed. The Doctor fidgeted around until the Master broke out into a chuckle. His low, dark chuckle, which signified that he was pleasured. "Master-" he was cut of By an intruding tongue as it explored his mouth forcefully. He moaned at the taste of the Master. The Master pushed him off then Forced him onto the ground. Weakened from the earlier treatment, he wheezed and gave in. The Master smiled his sharp little smile and nudged the Doctor's neck with his nose. The Master smiled at the way the Doctor writhed impatiently. "Master, please, Master...." the Doctor mustered. The Master mock tsked and tapped a very familiar rhythm on his chest. Then, he slowly nipped at the Doctor's neck, agonizingly increasing the Doctor's pure impatience. "Master. Please..." the Master ignored him and began stripping the Doctor of clothing. When his stupid pin striped suit top was off, he gnawed at the buttons of his undershirt. The Doctor yelped as the Master ripped the light blue undershirt away. The Master explored every region of the Doctor's upper abdomen. He began at his long beautiful neck, then his fragile chest, to his stomach. The Master skillfully grasped the Doctor's nipple in his mouth, suckling painfully. The Doctor hissed, pushing lightly at the Master's head. The Master nipped at a sensitive spot on the Doctor's chest, just under his nipple, where a vain ran thick and deep. The Master bit the skin deeply causing a massive yelp to explode from the Doctor's mouth. He watched the blood bead up and trickle down the Doctor's slender form. The Master seemed impatient so he moved down to the Doctor's trousers. He loosened the belt and put it to he side carefully then ripped off his trousers swiftly. The Doctor hissed as the cold breeze violated his skin. The Master then stopped at the Doctor's pants and took and intake of breath. He breathed out as If in pure amazement. He Moved his mouth close to the Doctor's pants and breathed out, causing the Doctor to fidget from the warm breath upon his crotch. The Master Sniggered at the way the Doctor shifted uncomfortably with his face so close. Then, he latched his mouth onto his pants and sucked in. The Doctor gasped and groped at the carpet. The Master teased him for many minutes, playfully nipping and licking at his pants then coming together in one big breath of satisfaction. Was he done? Would the Master really leave him unsatisfied? He should have known better. This was when the Master sniggered and lightly tugged away at his pants. Repeating the action many times resulted in the Doctor moaning and burrowing hands in the Master's beautiful bleach blonde hair. The Master finally got those pants off and marveled at the Doctor's bobbing length. He showed much Interest as He mouthed the Doctor's balls, being careful to detail. "Master!" the Doctor arched his back as the Master engulfed him with his mouth. "Master! Oh fuck yes! Please!" he felt the Master smile around him as he was ignored. He jerked violently when the Master sucked up and off his tortured length. "Master. Please. Anything." the Master smirked as the other Timelord he loved lay a moaning, writhing, impatient animal. His lovely little slave. He soon wriggled his black hoodie off, then the shirt, then the jeans. He unbuckled his belt and lay it by the Doctor's. Surely he could put these to some use. He stood there, nude, watching the Doctor, waiting for him to take an incentive of interest. The Doctor moaned and kneeled to him, sloppily but skillfully mouthing the Master's full on hard on. His patience would soon run out. The Doctor knew that. He placed sloppy little kisses on the Master's thighs then absolutely devoured the Master. The Master let an intake of breath whistle from his teeth. He snickered in delight as the Doctor went balls deep and gagged from reflex. The Master rolled his hips. The Doctor cringed and gagged horridly but continued. So determined he was. The Master stopped him, though admired, and lay on the floor. He brought the Doctor with him. The Doctor moaned and slid up the Master's chest all the way to his mouth and waited patiently for his command. The Master sniggered and shoved his tongue into the Doctor's mouth, locking lips. The Doctor moaned and rubbed against the Master. The Master grunted lightly Into the kiss. He nipped at the Doctor's bottom lip. The Doctor had to Make him speak first, it would be challenging but worth it. The Doctor pulled away and nipped at the Master's thighs. He grabbed it in his hand and stroked it slowly. "Will you talk to me," he paused and leaned in close, "If I make you come, Master?" the Doctor sniggered and mouthed the giant length standing proud in front of him. The Master hissed and smacked the Doctor upside the head. He was growing impatient. "Oo. I can feel it. You want to talk to me but you want me to lose. Oo this is fantastic. But maybe this time," the Doctor squeezed the Master's length hard. "Maybe I'll win. Now come for me, my beautiful Koschei."  The Master jerked and hissed, grabbing the Doctor's hair and pulling it away. He flew to the wall and landed with a crash. The Master grabbed a belt and wrapped it around the Doctor's fragile neck. He sniggered as the Doctor choked and coughed until......

"Doctor?! What the hell kind of a book is this?!" the Master yelled from the library. The Doctor poked his head in to see the Master reading his pre-slash fics. The Doctor blushed. "It's from a um site. Shouldn't be here. It was on my desk..." "Yes it was and I like to go snooping around. Plus," the Master got up brushing his hand across the Doctor's cheek as he left. "I don't play that way." 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping tithe end to see if there was a next button or to read the end notes for some reason. 0.o. There wasn't. :P Ye. '.-.' upside down hug anyone?


End file.
